Crystal Tower
The , also known as , originally fan translated as Sylx Tower, is a location from Final Fantasy III. The wizard Xande has set up base here, since it is here where the imbalance of light and darkness is strongest. It contains a portal to the Forbidden Land, Eureka. Story After obtaining the four fangs, the Warriors of Light cross the Ancients' Maze and reach the Crystal Tower in order to confront Xande. However, high in the tower is a mirror surrounded by five dragons. Anyone who looks in this mirror will be inflicted with the Curse of the Five Wyrms, and will be unable to move. To save the Warriors of Light, the souls of Doga and Unei seek five people of pure hearts who will be able to break the curse, by standing in front of each of the dragons. Cid, Sara, Desch, one of the Four Old Men, and Alus are summoned into the Crystal Tower, and allow the Warriors to reach the top of the tower and confront Xande. After the Warriors of Light defeat Xande, the Cloud of Darkness opens a portal to the World of Darkness hoping to return all things to nothing. The Warriors of Light face the Cloud of Darkness, but they are no match for its power and are easily felled. After being revived by Doga and Unei, the party enters the portal to defeat the Cloud of Darkness. Treasure Enemies *Gomory *Bluck *Doga's Clone *Azer *Platinal *Kum Kum *Shinobi *Dark General *Yellow Dragon *Green Dragon *Red Dragon *Glasya Labolas *Thor *Xande (Boss) Music The Crystal Tower has its own, eponymous theme, whose NES version was later used as a bonus track for Dissidia Final Fantasy. An arrangement was also used in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, as "Guardian of Light 2". It is also used in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Crystal Tower is mentioned as one of the wonders. It bears the following description: :''This spire, once the heart of the ancient kingdom of Baron, was protected by the labyrinthine city at its base. The tower's crystal walls were a symbol of the royal family’s wealth and power, but also of oppression. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Crystal Tower appears as a second arena for ''Final Fantasy III in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It is based on the surroundings of the tower, featuring the walls of the Ancients' Maze that surrounds the tower. The arena is mostly flat, with the tower in the center that players can climb to certain heights, and various platforms ringing the outside. The ground area contains trees which can be destroyed. During the twelfth war, Laguna discovers a wild rose here and gives it to Firion, in hopes that it will help him recover his memory more quickly. When Firion leaves, Laguna begins to speak with Squall about all the people they've met, and how Squall shouldn't socially isolate himself from them, as they may not even have the chance to say good-bye. During the thirteenth war, Cecil and Terra speak about what may be waiting for them back home. While Terra worries that she may have nothing to return to, Cecil reassures her that even if she has no one to welcome her back, that she can still make friends when she gets there, like she has in this world. The Crystal Tower has no Omega version. Xande's Hatred is the battlegen item obtained through stage destruction in this area. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Crystal Tower appears in the background of the "Eternal Wind" Field Music Sequence and as the background of the downloadable content "Crystal Tower" Field Music Sequence. ''Final Fantasy III's plot events are also present in the background of the "Elia, the Maiden of Water" Event Music Sequence. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable The Crystal Tower appears in this game as a map. The floor displayed is the floor of the five dragon statues. Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile The Crystal Tower map from ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable returns as stage for this game. Gallery Trivia *The upcoming Crystal Tower dungeon from Final Fantasy XIV is said to have been directly inspired by the Crystal Tower, in both design and content. it:Torre di cristallo Category:Final Fantasy III Locations Category:Towers